


Cling to Me

by Aunt_Kathy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Kathy/pseuds/Aunt_Kathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble. Set during a moment from season 1's episode 8 'Prometheus'. Xena Gabrielle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my story.
> 
> Dedications: To those of you out there who spotted this moment and replayed it. ;)

I can still see her, standing in front of me in the caves, desperation in her tone and concern in her soft, emerald eyes as she placed her hand on the armor at my waist and held it tightly for a second. Needing me to stay. For her.

I wanted to. In that moment I wanted to hold her to me and never let go.

But I couldn't. I had to leave my Gabrielle behind.

Part of me thinks she didn't know what she was doing; she didn't mean to cling to me, keep me from leaving her, for good or even for a moment.

Another part thinks she did mean it. But only as a friend, nothing more.

I wish that wasn't the case. I wish that with that one small gesture she meant to tell me something, something that she couldn't yet put into words. Something vital, something life-changing. I wish she could feel about me as I do about her.

Looking at her now, she's the same as before. A gentle smile and gentle eyes. My beloved, gentle Gabrielle.

I desperately wish I could tell her. But a part of me thinks she doesn't feel the same.


End file.
